Time gaps
by disneyfan1968
Summary: Just a little time gap filled between when Mal changes back from a dragon, and You and Me


**Ok I did this little fic for two reasons, one to explain why Fairy Godmother would have her wand, and second because there are a few people out there that don't seem to understand that Disney tends to do 'time hops' in there shows, movies, etc that are just sort of understood. I saw a youtuber who thought the fact that after Mal turns back from being a Dragon and goes back to Ben for the second Kiss, gives up her spell book, etc, then they go to "You and Me" was a mistake, because they changed clothes, hair etc. So this is my explanation of the "timehop" that is obvious to most of us, and not to others, and why the wand was on the boat in the first place. I hope this summary makes sense.**

After Mal tipped , Ben's crown, which was becoming a little game with them, Fairy Godmother tapped Ben on the shoulder. "Ben, we have a ceremony to perform correct?" She said. "I mean I took this baby out for a reason." She added holding up the wand.

"Mal, do we?' He asked

"We do." She answered. Ben held out his arm and escorted her up the stairs in front of the stained glass window. "I love this by the way."  
"I thought you might." He said. Then added in a whisper. "Are you really ready, are you sure?"

"I have never been more ready or so sure." She whispered back. Ben nodded, and Fairy Godmother joined them in front of the window. Her friends lined the stairs along with Ben's parents.

"Tonight we gather here, before members of the royal family, and friends to make Mal of the isle and Auradon, a lady of the court. An appointment to the court, making one a lady or gentleman of the court is a great honor that should not be take lightly. In this case the commitment between King Ben and Mal is the official beginning of their royal courtship. But more than that it is the start of their partnership in team work. In becoming Ben's Lady of the Court, Mal will now have royal duties and appointments along with Ben and ones of her own. So I ask you, Mal do you understand and accept the duties that have been explained to you?"  
"I do, with His Majesties help."  
"Do you King Benjamin accept her response, and agree to help and guide her in the tasks ahead, as a team?"  
"I will with Mal's help."  
"Do those present agree to help and assist Mal in her future ventures as Lady Mal of The Isle and Auradon?"  
"We will." The crowd answered.

Fairy Godmother motioned for Mal to kneel, and Ben helped her down. He stood behind her, and removed the small crown, that appeared on her head after she transformed for a dragon, and placed a small crown on her head that held the Beast Crest upon it, along with several blue and purple gems on it. Than Fairy Godmother moved her wand from shoulder to shoulder saying. "Do you solemnly swear to assist King Ben and the rest of the royal court in the governing the Kingdom of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as King Ben reigns?"

"I do solemnly swear."

"Then it is my great honor and joy to bless you Lady Mal."

They all clap after she finishes blessing Mal with the wand. Mal stands, and Ben kissed both her cheeks, then a quick kiss on the lips. Fairy Godmother hugs Mal and congratulates her.

A receiving line forms with Belle and Adam starting. They hug Ben, and kiss Mal's cheek. "Welcome to the court Mal, we are so glad to have you." Belle whispers.

"My son has excellent taste." Adam also says quietly. To which Mal giggles. "If you ever need anything, help with anything, think of us as your parents, please." Adam adds. Mal is shocked by that. She smiles at him and thanks him. The line moves forward. As each guest passes them by they head into the yachts dining hall for dinner.

After she is congratulated by just about everyone on the yacht. Mal, Ben and his parents are announced into the dining hall.

"Their royal highnesses King Adam and Queen Belle." Lumiere announces. Everyone stands. Belle and Adam walk across the floor and sit at a table where Ben and Mal will join them. They standing and turn to the door. "His Royal Highness King Benjamin and Lady Mal." They all clap as Mal and Ben cross the floor and join his parents. Ben sits, then everyone else sits.

Ben stands, to make a speech. "Not many of you know what just happened. I will say that girl was Uma, Ursula's daughter. Earlier this weekend I had cause to go to the isle. There i was taken prisoner by Uma and her pirate gang. Mal, Evie, Lonnie, Jay and Carlos were there as always to set things straight. And for that, Auradon again owes them a debt of gratitude. In just the start of paying back that debt, which I don't think I will ever begin to repay really. Evie has asked to have others come here from the isle. It was always my intention, but as poor an excuse as it is, being King got in the way, and now with Evie's help, if she will accept the position, I would like to make Evie my counsel on the isle, and change that situation. Evie?"  
"I gladly accept." She was shocked. Mal was thrilled for her friend.

"Excellent we will start tonight after the party, our first invite will be sent to the isle to see if Dizzy would like to join us in Auradon." Evie sat back down. Ben looked at Mal and she nodded, knowing he wanted her to speak. "Lady Mal."

"Thank you. I will admit until earlier today I wasn't sure I was going to come tonight. I had huge reservations that I would not be good enough to be what King Ben needs in a Lady of the court. I realized that I put pressures onto myself that I shouldn't have by not talking and trusting those I love. I was wrong. They are who I should have gone too. ANd for that I ask their forgiveness. Evie, Jay, Carlos and especially you Ben. I am sorry for not asking for help when I clearly needed it. I shouldn't have hidden it from you guys. Thank you for coming after me, and showing me what love feels like. I know now there are so many different types of love." Mal sat back down as she couldn't talk anymore the emotions getting to her. Ben kissed her cheek. He signaled them to start serving the meal.

After dinner. The girls retire to the dressing rooms to make the adjustments to their dresses so they can dance. Mal took a moment to find Jane.

"Jane, thank you so much for putting up with my moods. You and your team did a fabulous job. And I love the pen toppers."  
"You are welcome, m'lady."  
"Oh, please, do not go around doing that, any of you."  
"Unless we are in the proper situation." Lonnie pointed out.

"Ok, only then. I am so not ready for all that, but I have Ben's love to help me."  
"You sure do." Evie said. "Love this by the way." She said pointing out the crown he gave her.

"Yeah, had no idea about that either."  
"It's lovely. I...I can't believe Dizzy will be here soon."  
"She earned it. You earned it Evie. You will make a great counselor. I Am so proud of you."  
"Thanks. Look you know more kids that I do, please say you will help me."  
"Of course, we all will. Jay and Carlos too."  
"First on the list the Anti-heros."  
"That's a given."  
"Carlos will be happy." Knowing that Diego was a part of the anti heros. "I will make up the list later and give it to BEn. Now it's time to party." They all left and headed up onto the deck to join the boys and start the dancing.


End file.
